Sur ses traces
by Mode Rita
Summary: Que se passetil lorsque Kanon, débarassé de son statut de mauvais jumeau, décide de régler ses comptes avec le passé? premier chapitre en ligne. attention, yaoi !


**Sur ses Traces.**

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre inattendue**

Le soleil faisait son apparition sur la steppe glacée et cela redonna le moral au marcheur qui troublait la quiétude de cette solitude blanche depuis déjà plusieurs heures. Au fur et à mesure de sa progression, il se voûtait comme si le temps s'était accéléré en ces lieux inconnus pour lui et que le poids des âges s'abattait sur sa silhouette de jeune homme pourtant athlétique.

A de nombreuses reprises, les paupières lourdes, les jambes dures et tremblotantes, il s'était imaginé se laisser tomber dans ce lit blanc et s'enfoncer dans le moelleux de la neige immaculée. Il sentait comme un appel. Ces pairs étaient sûrement morts, il n'avait plus personne au monde mais il avait étrangement l'impression que son tour n'était pas venu.

Renoncer facilement ne lui ressemblait pas et il se battait avec l'énergie du désespoir contre ce vent cinglant qui brûlait sa peau halée, plus habituée à la caresse du soleil qu'à celle du blizzard sibérien.

Sa vie ; sa nouvelle vie, plutôt ; commençait seulement maintenant et il aurait été trop bête de déjà l'abréger pour finir en stalagmite de glace dans ce lieu ou personne ne pourrait lui rendre l'hommage post mortem qu'il méritait perspective qui, pire encore ! aurait pu laisser croire qu'il avait été vaincu par Camus et ses petites attaques bien inoffensives en comparaison des siennes.

Il maudit en pensée encore une fois cet idiot de Rhadamanthe, ces imbéciles de dieux qui ne pensaient qu'à se faire la guerre et ce satané Français qui affectionnait justement ces lieux inhospitaliers au possible.

Les lèvres trop gercées, il ne pouvait exprimer tout haut l'enthousiasme que lui procurait cette petite randonnée improvisée et il avait décidé de garder le silence quand pouf ! Il tomba la tête la première dans la neige.

Il pesta tout bas, trouva de nouvelles personnes contre lesquelles retourner sa colère et se releva finalement, grelottant davantage. Il se débarrassa de quelques morceaux de givre pris dans ses cheveux et continua sa route, essayant de se souvenir d'une vieille chanson de son enfance et de la fredonner dans sa tête en guise d'autoradio.

Mais tout à coup, un grand sourire se forma sur son visage, faisant saigner sa lèvre fendue.

Il venait d'apercevoir au loin une petite forme cubique plus sombre. Elle semblait lointaine mais imposante.

-« Mais… ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Bégaya-t-il. « C'est pas une maison, ce truc ? Une maison ici ? »

Qui disait maison, disait probablement chauffage, nourriture, lit, vêtements secs. Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent là et comme un assoiffé à la vue d'une oasis, il se mit à courir vers cette construction insolite en ce lieu désertique. Mais heureusement pour lui, il ne s'agissait pas d'un mirage et malgré la neige qui freinait sa progression, à grandes enjambées, il se rapprocha rapidement de la cabane de bois pour finalement arriver devant une porte.

Il y frappa tellement fort que la bicoque trembla sur ses fondations.

-« Avec ma chance, va y avoir personne ! » Maugréa-t-il. « Mais c'est pas une vulgaire porte en bois qui va m'empêcher de me mettre au chaud, de prendre un bain, de dormir.. »

Il n'acheva pas son évocation d'un futur ensoleillé car la porte venait de s'ouvrir laissant apparaître une silhouette masculine qui le figea.

-« Toi ici ? » fit son vis-à-vis, tout aussi surpris.

-« J'allais te dire la même chose… Ta bobine me dit vaguement quelque chose. Tu me laisses entrer ? Je me les gèle un peu, vois-tu ? »

-« Bien sûr. Tu es le bienvenu ici, Saga. »

-« Arghhh ! Me confonds pas avec mon frère ! » Grimaça Kanon.

L'urgence n'était pas de se rappeler à qui il avait à faire. Il avait déjà vu l'homme qui lui avait ouvert la porte et celui-ci semblait connaître son cher frangin. Cela lui suffisait pour l'instant, tant qu'il pouvait manger et dormir et prendre un bain et…

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien mais esquissa un petit sourire en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

-« Tu as l'air frigorifié. Comment as-tu atterri ici ? » Questionna son hôte.

-« Une erreur de pilotage… » Expliqua Kanon, laconique. « Je peux manger quelque chose ? »

-« Bien sûr. Je vais te préparer de la soupe bien chaude. »

Kanon grimaça au mot « soupe » mais le mot « chaude » qui suivait immédiatement lui laissa espérer que ce plat qui ne faisait pas partie de ses habitudes culinaires, ferait grand bien à son corps d'Apollon martyrisé depuis plusieurs semaines par son long périple.

L'homme qui l'avait reçu, disparu dans une pièce adjacente et il resta seul dans la petite salle, savourant la douce tiédeur du lieu en attendant patiemment sa pitance.

Le jeune homme ne tarda pas à revenir et posa devant lui un bol fumant d'une couleur non identifiable.

-« Y'a quoi, là dedans ? » Demanda Kanon en jetant sur le liquide un regard suspicieux.

-« T'inquiète, je vais pas t'empoisonner. Y'a de la viande, des pommes de terre, du poireau… »

Kanon jugea ses ingrédients inoffensifs et engloutit presque d'un seul coup le quart de son bol. Dans sa veine, la soupe sembla redonner vie à tout son être, réchauffant ses membres, satisfaisant son estomac frustré depuis longtemps.

Il s'attaqua alors aux tranches de pain posées devant lui, les trampant dans le liquide chaud et les portant à sa bouche rapidement, comme s'il était affamé, ce qu'il était en vérité.

Un petit peu rassasié, il s'intéressa alors au jeune homme qui le regardait en souriant, amusé de le voir de si bon appétit.

-« Au fait, t'es qui toi ? » Demanda-t-il, allant droit au but.

-« Je suis Hyoga, chevalier du cygne, disciple de Camus. » Se présenta-t-il.

-« Disciple de Camus ? » Répéta Kanon.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire. Il se rappelait que quelqu'un s'était déjà présenté à lui en cette qualité mais il n'associait pas ce souvenir aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus de son interlocuteur. Peu lui importait pour le moment, il passa à la question suivante.

-« Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

-« Athéna m'a donné congé. Je suis revenu sur les lieux de mes premiers entraînements car c'est ici que je me sens bien. »

Kanon partit d'un grand éclat de rire en entendant ces mots :

-« Tu te sens bien ici, dis-tu ? Tu plaisantes ! »

Hyoga ouvrit de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas l'hilarité de son aîné.

-« J'ai tout ce qu'il faut ici. »

-« Mais y'a rien à des kilomètres, on se pèle et on peut même pas se baigner dans la mer car elle est gelée ! »

-« C'est juste une question de point de vue. Je n'aime pas les foules et je préfère le froid à la chaleur. Quant à la mer, ce n'est pas un obstacle pour moi et la glace ne m'empêche pas d'y plonger de temps à autre. Et puis j'ai quelque chose à accomplir, ici. »

Kanon eut l'air songeur et se gratta le menton. Ce point de vue se tenait. Il se demandait même ce qui lui prenait de parler soudain de solitude pesante, lui qui avait toujours était seul et qui ne s'en était pas plus mal senti.

-« Tu vas chercher un moyen de revenir en Grèce ? » Demanda Hyoga, le tirant de ses pensées.

-« Oui. Je ne suis pas comme toi et mon soleil me manque. »

Kanon s'imagina revenir au sanctuaire et aussitôt, une pensée vint étreindre son cœur.

-« Et mon frère ? Et les autres chevaliers d'or ? » Demanda-t-il, se doutant pourtant de la réponse.

-« Je ne sais pas. Ils se sont sacrifiés pour détruire le mur des lamentations. Seuls Athéna, Shiryu, Shun, Ikky et moi s'en sommes sortis vivants. Mais qui sait ? Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, je pensais que toi aussi tu étais mort. Et puis juste avant de combattre Hadès…. » Hyoga se mordit les lèvres, soudain gêné et se tut.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Non, rien d'important. Il faut garder espoir, peut-être qu'un jour… »

Kanon le coupa immédiatement.

-« Il ne faut pas vivre dans le regret et de fausses espérances. Il est presque certains que les chevaliers d'or ont péris lors de cette guerre sainte. Il faut en faire le deuil, maintenant. »

Hyoga le regarda avec de grands yeux, un peu surpris de le voir si prompt à enterrer son frère.

-« Connais-tu un moyen de retourner en Grèce ? » demanda Kanon.

-« Une fois par mois, un petit avion se pose dans un village à 15 kilomètres d'ici pour ravitailler la région en carburant. Tu pourras le prendre et de là, rejoindre une grande ville. Malheureusement pour toi, j'ai le regret de t'apprendre qu'il est passé, il y a seulement quelques jours. Mais tu es le bienvenu ici en attendant. »

-« Je vois. Nous allons être obligés de cohabiter quelques temps, j'imagine. »

-« Tu verras, la région est charmante. Tu t'y feras toi aussi. »

-« Sûrement. » Approuva Kanon, n'en pensant pas un mot et maudissant cet avion qui ne l'avait pas attendu.

Un moi à passer ici, le trou du monde, gelé de surcroît, en compagnie d'un chevalier de Bronze disciple de Camus? Cela allait être l'enfer !


End file.
